totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nie za bardzo zwierzę...
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 9. Wstęp Mitchel: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnego Obozu uczestnicy poszukiwali Ginger, która ukrywała się na wyspie. Niestety, przez groźby fanów, musiałem ją przywrócić! Teraz Węże są w pełnym, ośmioosobowym składzie, zaś Krokodyle tylko w pięcioosobowym, gdyż ponownie musieli kogoś wyrzucić - padło na Jim'a, który przez pół odcinka ryczał z powodu braku Will'a. Co za żenaada. Uczestnicy szukali też różnych zwierząt, które przydadzą im się w dzisiejszym zadaniu. Chcecie wiedzieć więcej?! Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! ' Rano, domki drużynowe Plik:Krokodyle.png Jasmine, Megan i Jason stoją przed Daniel'em w szeregu. '''Daniel: Ricky! Do szeregu! Ricky: (leży na łóżku) Umyj się. Daniel: Grrrr! (wkurzył się ostro) Ricky: Opanuj nerwy, kolego. Daniel: (wziął łóżko i rzucił w Ricky'ego, a ten odskoczył) Megan: Moje łóżko! Ricky: Megan, kotk... Yyy, dołóż mu! Megan: Odłóż je teraz! (powiedziała wkurzona) Daniel: (spojrzał na nią kpiąco i zaczął się szyderczo śmiać) Bawisz mnie, malutka... Megan: (próbowała go popchnąć, ale Daniela nawet nie ruszyło) Daniel: (popchnął Megan, a ta upadła na ziemię) Ricky: O nie, tego pożałujesz, nie będziesz bił mojej Megan! Megan: (PZ) Mojej Megan?! Ojejku... (wzruszyła się) Ricky: (przywalił Daniel'owi, przez co zrobiło mu się limo pod okiem) Daniel: (przez zaciśnięte zęby) Tylko znajdźmy się na ceremonii, a wylecicie oboje! Ricky: Ale się boję... (sarkazm) Ricky: (PZ) Załatwię mi i Megan nietykalność na następną ceremonię... Ciekawe, kto wyleci! Plik:Węże.png Ginger tym razem nie gadała ze Stanleyem. Normalnie spała. Drużyna się budzi. Ginger zaczyna płakać. Chacky: A jej co? Kelly: Przynajmniej nie gadała całą noc ze sobą... Ginger: (przez łzy) Stanleya nadal nie ma! Pomożecie mi go poszukać?! Kelly: W życiu. Cindy: Ja ci pomogę! Ginger: Dziękuję! Cindy i Ginger wychodzą. Cindy i Ginger Cindy i Ginger idą w lesie. Ginger: Stanleykuuuu! Kochanie! Cindy: Emm... Kto to w ogóle Stanley? Ginger: To mój najlepszy przyjaciel! Cindy: A jak on wygląda? Ginger: To najpiękniejsza osoba na świecie! Cindy: A gdzie możemy go znaleźć? Ginger: Gdzieś w lesie... Stanleyku! Cindy: O... Stanley?! Ginger: Nie krzycz! Musisz to mówić ciepło no i nie "Stanley", tylko "Stanleyek"! Cindy: No dobrze... Cindy: (PZ) Nie, takiej idiotki nie będę z siebie robiła. Ginger: Stanleyku! O, tu jesteś! Cindy: Gdzie?! Ginger: No tu. Nie widzisz? Cindy: A... Tak, widzę... Ginger: To dobrze, bo już się martwiłam, że coś nie tak z tobą! (zaśmiała się i odwróciła się do niej) W ramach podziękowań w szukaniu mojego przyjaciela, przyjmij to... (włożyła rękę do kieszeni, po czym wyciągnęła figurkę Mitch'a, Cindy zrobiła duże oczy) Znalazłam to w podziemiach... Kogoś mi ta rzeźba przypomina... Jednak nie wiem kogo. (wzruszyła ramionami) Nie jest mi potrzebna, ważne, że mam Stanleyka! (przytul) Cindy: Dziękuję! (wzięła figurkę i włożyła do kieszeni) Cindy: (PZ) Nie wierzę po prostu! Ginger: To wracamy! Dziewczyny wróciły. Stołówka Uczestnicy wchodzą, Chef nakłada każdemu czarnego gluta, oprócz Ricky'ego i Megan, którym daje kurczaka. Ricky: (PZ) Mi i Megan załatwiłem normalne jedzenie. Ha, ha. Jasmine: Mitchelku, skarbie! Dlaczego Ricky ma lepsze jedzenie ode mnie?! Mitchel: Tobie też mogę dać! (podaje jej kurczaka) Kelly: Hej! To niesprawiedliwe! Mitchel: O matko, Kelly... Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Kelly: (gwałtownie wstała) Jak ci przyrżnę, to ty będziesz się tak zachowywał! (wzięła swój talerz z glutem i trafiła Mitchela w twarz) Mitchel: Aaa! Moja twarz! Moje włosy! (uciekł) Jasmine: To za Mitchela! (trafiła swoim glutem w Kelly) Cindy: (trafiła Jasmine) Oj. Hihihi. Jason: (trafił w Cindy) Chef: Dosyć!!!! Ktoś trafił glutem w Chefa. Chef rozejrzał się i zobaczył śmiejących się bliźniaków. Chef: Tak was to śmieszy?! W takim razie ja przejmuję całą waszą trzynastkę na rozgrzewkę! George: (przez śmiech) Taki mały pyrtek ma nas czegoś nauczyć?! Bardziej boję się Tima! Chef: (wyciągnął maczetę) George: (uspokoił się) Dobra, już nic. Chef: Zapraszam na plac główny, moi niemili. (zaśmiał się szatańsko) Plac główny Chef: No dobra, nędzne robaki! Kelly: Widzę tu jednego. (wskazała palcem na Chefa) Chef: (podszedł do niej z maczetą) Kelly: Yyy, nic mi nie możesz zrobić. George: Właśnie! Chef: Na ziemię, łajdaki! Wszyscy, poza Rickym i Megan! Na ziemię kładą się wszyscy poza Kelly, George'm, Michael'em, Jasmine, no i Rickym i Megan. Michael: Nie będę robił nic, co rozkazujesz! Chef: Tak? To chyba czwórka buntowników pożegna się z szansami zdobycia miliona... Kelly, George, Michael i Jasmine się położyli. Chef: Teraz wszyscy 100 pompek! A wy, (wskazał na Millie, Michael'a, George'a a potem Kelly) Robicie 200! Millie: Czemu?! Chef: Bo mam taki kaprys! Jasmine: Mitcheeeelkuuuuu! Ja nie chcę! Chef: (dzwoni telefon, odbiera, wysłuchuje, rozłącza) Jasmine, dołącz do Ricky'ego i Megan) Jasmine: Juuhuuuu! Kelly: Hej! Dlaczego Krokodyle są dopingowane?! Chef: Nie są dopingowane! Poza tym, zrobiłaś dopiero 8 POMPEK! Jeszcze 192! Kelly: (mruczy pod nosem) Żebyś się nie zesrał... Chef: CO POWIEDZIAŁAŚ?! Kelly: A co cię to obchodzi, dzieciaku?! Chef: Zrobisz sobie 300, koleżanko! Ginger: Chefie, Stanley już nie może... Chef: Gó*no mnie obchodzi jakiś Stanley! Rób, masz dopiero 7 POMPEK! Jason: A ile mamy czasu? Chef: PRZESTAŃCIE JĘCZEĆ! Zrobimy tak. Możecie okazać się mięczakami i skończyć pompować. Ale ostatnia osoba, która zostanie na pole walki, wygra przewagę dla drużyny w wyzwaniu. Nie wiem jaką. Mitchel wymyśli. Proszę, kto się już poddaje? Od Krokodyli nikt nie zszedł. Zaś od Węży zeszły Cindy, Millie, Ginger i Chacky. Chef: Czyli na polu bitwy zostali tylko Daniel i Jason od Żarłocznych Krokodyli oraz Max, George, Michael i Kelly od Jadowitych Węży. Kto wygra?! Oglądajcie... no ten... sezon. ---- REKLAMA Katie: O taaaak! Sadie, prowadzimy show! Sadie: Tak, jak ono się nazywało?! Katie: Dziwactwa Totalnej Porażki! Występują w niej różne dziwne osoby... Bardzo dziwne! Sadie: Mięsny jeż nie jest dziwny! Tylko smaczny. Przychodzi Bteh. Bteh: Przestańcie kur*a reklamować ten zaje*any program! Katie: Bteh! Proszę odejść! Bteh: Nie rozkazuj mi, głupia su*o! Sadie: O rany, zaraz nie wytrzymam! (wachluje się ręką) Weźcie ją stąd! Ochrona zabiera Bteh. Sadie: Katie, a kto jest twoim faworytem?! Katie: Ten, jak on miał... Sadie: Ja wiem! Pewnie chodzi ci o... K&S: ALEJĄDERKO! Obie w śmiech. Lektor: Dziwactwa Totalnej Porażki! Seria Rafcia492 z postaciami innych użytkowników: LadyAnn, LadyDreamy, Vamelii, Lukaninho, FikcyjnegoZiomusia, Marksa, MMichaela, Wojtka, Mileka oraz Johnny'ego! REKLAMA ---- Cała szóstka robiła pompki. Kelly: (PZ) Jeśli mam to robić dla zwycięstwa, to chętnie! Jason: (przestaje) Nie dam rady... (odchodzi dalej do pozostałych) Jasmine: Słabeusz. (uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, a Jason opuścił głowę i posmutniał) Za to Daniel się jeszcze trzyma! Co za ciachoooooooo! Chef: Szybciej, szybciej! Jeśli Mitch przyjdzie i będzie więcej niż jedna osoba na polu bitwy, wygra ta drużyna, która ma więcej zawodników, a w tym wypadku Węże. Jasmine bierze kamień i już ma zamiar rzucić w Kelly, jednak Cindy ją powstrzymuje łapiąc ją za rękę. Cindy: Nawet o tym nie myśl, kochana! Jasmine: Puszczaj! (wyrywa się i rzuca, jednak trafia w Daniela, który upada) O nie! Daniel: Argh! Cindy: (udaje przejęcie) Jasmine! Dlaczego rzuciłaś kamieniem w Daniela?! Daniel: Pożałujesz tego! Jasmine: Nie, Danielku, to było niechcący! Chef: Wygląda na to, że to Jadowite Węże zdobędą przewagę. Mam nadzieję, że ją wykorzystacie. Przychodzi Mitchel. Chef: Mitch, Węże wygrały moje zadanie, dlatego teraz daj im przewagę w zadaniu (Ricky odchrząknął) Ale Krokodylom też daj, starali się. (odszedł) Mitchel: No to nie dam nikomu! Hahaha! Węże: Eeeeeeeeeeej! Mitchel: O rany, jakie to śmieszne! xD Świersz, a on dalej się śmieje. Megan: Może powiesz w końcu jakie zadanie? Mitchel: Ojej. Ktoś się chyba zdenerwował? Megan: Chyba ty! Mitchel: Dobra, pamiętacie zadanie ze zwierzątkami z poprzedniego odcinka? Macie je? Daniel: No tak trochę... Millie: Tak, mamy! Mitchel: To dobrze... Bo jak już mówiłem, będą dziś potrzebne! Millie: A co będziemy z nimi robić? Mitchel: Yyy. No nie chciałabyś wiedzieć. Millie: (głośno westchnęła i zakryła ustą dłonią) Mitchel: No ale zawsze możesz się wycofać... Millie: Niee... Kelly: No mów już to zadanie! (powiedziała wściekła) Mitchel: Jak wiecie, w obozie są różne odpady i chemikalia... Millie już się popłakała. Mitchel: Musicie zamienić zwierzęta! W potwory! Możecie też zamieniać rośliny! (zaczął się śmiać) Millie: (przez łzy) Nie! Dosyć tego! (uciekła) Millie: (PZ) Najpierw pozbieram resztę zwierząt i roślin! A potem.. Zemszczę się na Mitchelu i tym beznadziejnym show! Mitchel: Aha, te potworki przydadzą wam się jeszcze w odcinku. Drużyna musi mieć co najmniej taką liczbę potworem, jaką ma liczbę członków. No, to powodzenia! (poszedł) Zadanie Plik:Węże.png George: Co teraz zrobimy? Jak teraz ta idiotka uciekła? a mamy mieć 8 potworów! Ginger: Y, 9. Max: (wylicza na palcach) Mamy węża i królika... Może tę rosiczkę. ''(wyrwała rosiczkę) '''Ginger': Stanley mówi, że zna takie miejsce, gdzie jest pełno flory i fauny! Kelly: Nie, dzięki. Chacky: Wiecie co? Mam taki szósty zmysł... Mogę wyczuć, gdzie są zwierzęta. I te, które nadają się na potwory. (przyłożył nos do ziemi, położył się na ziemi i zaczął się czołgać w stronę przeciwną do tej, którą szła Millie) Kelly: No, jednego idioty mniej. Ginger: Ja i Stanley pójdziemy do tego miejsca. Cindy: Pójdę z tobą! Cindy i Ginger poszły. Max: George, Michael, wiecie może jak zmienić yyy... no na potwory? Michael: Może... Pójdziemy poszukać jakiś odpadów, chemikaliów i tym podobne... Kelly: Okej. George i Michael pobiegli. Plik:Krokodyle.png Daniel: Ale porypane zadanie. Znajdźcie jakieś odpadki lub chemikalia! Megan, Ricky! Ricky: Eee, nie? Daniel: Megan! Megan: Nie. Wolę się nie pobrudzić odpadkami! Daniel: Jason?! Jason: Spoko. (poszedł) Jasmine: Jakie zwierzaki lub roślinki bierzemy? Daniel: Wiewiórkę, krokodyla, królika, pokrzywę... Emm, jeszcze jeden... Jakieś pomysły? Ricky: Może ciebie, małpo? Daniel: Stul pysk, pawianie! Jasmine: Ale pociski lecą! Weźmy tego żuka! (wskazała na żuka, który przemieszczał się obok) Ale ja go nie dotknę. Daniel: Może być. (wzruszył ramionami) George i Michael George i Michael napotykają Millie z roślinami i zwierzętami. Millie: Dobrze, że jesteście. Czas na moją zemstę. Michael: Przyszliśmy ci tylko coś powiedzieć. George: Radź se idiotko sama! Michael: Sorry, nie chcemy odpaść. Nara! George: Właśnie. (zebrał wszystkie zwierzęta do klatki) Potrzebujemy tego do zadania! Poszli. Millie: Nieee! Millie: (PZ) Mam tego po dziurki w nosie! Ale na szczęście, mam już plan zemsty na Mitchelu. (cwany uśmiech) Plik:Węże.png Przychodzą bliźniaki, Ginger, Cindy oraz Chacky. George: Mamy trochę zwierząt od Millie. (pokazał klatkę pełną zwierząt) Michael: No i chemikaliów... Max: To dobrze! Dajmy w takim razie królika, węża, rosiczkę, no może tego ptaszka w klatce, emm, Chacky coś przyniósł? I Ginger? Ginger: Co? Niee. Ja się bawiłam ze Stanleyem w berka! Kelly: Boże, zaraz nie wytrzymam! Ginger: Coś się stało? Kelly: Ty się stałaś! Idiotko! Cindy: Hej, spokojnie... Kelly: Sama bądź spokojna, wariatko! (wzięła królika, węża, rosiczkę, ptaka, niedźwiedzia, lisa, Chacky'ego i Ginger i wywaliła na nich chemikalia) Ups. To chyba nie był dobry pomysł... Zaczęli się powiększać i zmieniać w potwory. Królik miał podwójny język, Wąż potrójny ogon, rosiczka była wielka i zjadała wszystko wokół, lis się duuużo powiększył, ptak powiększył się i odfrunął, niedźwiedź miał 8 łap, Chacky miał troje oczu, a Ginger dwóch zmyślonych przyjaciół. xD Mitchel: Jadowite Węże skończyły, no i coś słabo... Możecie sobie wybrać po jednym potworze dla siebie... Dwa potwory nie będą użyte, bo jak widać jest was piątka! Kelly: Ok... Biorę niedźwiedzia! Cindy: Ginger! George&Michael: Rosiczka! Nie, ja biorę! Ja! Michael: Dobra, bierz, biorę lisa. Max: To niech będzie... Chacky. Plik:Krokodyle.png Przybiega Jason i rzuca odpadki na cztery zwierzaki i pokrzywę. Wiewiórka się powiększa i dostaje wielkie zęby. Krokodyl dostają dużą paszczę, przez którą nie może się ruszać. Królik dostaje wielkie uszy, którymi chodzi. xD Pokrzywa jest wieeeeeelka i chodząca no i szczypie. A żuk się tylko powiększył do ludzkich rozmiarów. Mitchel: Hehe. No to gratuluję potworów! Idziemy na plażę, moi drodzy! Plaża Ostatecznie zawodnicy byli z takimi potworami: Jadowite Węże: *''Cindy - Ginger'' *''Max - Chacky'' *''George - Rosiczka'' *''Michael - Lis'' *''Kelly - Niedźwiedź'' Żarłoczne Krokodyle: *''Jasmine - Żuk'' *''Daniel - Królik'' *''Ricky - Krokodyl'' *''Megan - Wiewiórka'' *''Jason - Pokrzywa'' Mitchel: Witam was uczestnicy na Wielkim... Wyścigu... Potworów! Megan: Niech zgadnę, potwory będą się ścigały? Mitchel: Prawie, prawie, ale spokojnie! Kelly: Rusz się! Jasmine: Siedź cicho! Mitchel będzie robił, co będzie chciał! Mitchel: Właśnie. Otóż. To wy będziecie się ścigać na potworach, które wybraliście! Przegra ta drużyna, której członek jako ostatni przekroczy linię mety. Jeśli zwycięzca wyścigu będzie w drużynie przegranej, otrzyma on nietykalność na ceremonię. Tak więc, zapraszam z potworami na start. Cindy, Max, George, Michael, Kelly, Jasmine, Daniel, Megan oraz Jason udali się z potworami na start. Ricky: Yyy, ten krokodyl się nie rusza, więc zostaję. Ale mam szczęście! Mitchel: Przy linie mety znajdziecie Tima, który zaobserwuje kto dotarł jako pierwszy i ostatni! Do startu! Gotowi?! START! Ruszyli... Znaczy, niektórzy. Ginger nie ruszyła się, tylko gadała z dwoma Stanleyami. Chacky, jako że był naładowany energią biegł baardzo szybko z Max na grzbiecie. Rosiczka tylko rzucała się na wszystkie strony chcąc uciec. Lis i niedźwiedź biegli. Czyli z Jadowitych Węży w wyścigu pozostała trójka! Co do Krokodyli, to żuk Jasmine szedł powoli jak ślimak. No, może trochę szybciej. Królik Daniela bardzo szybko biegał na swoich uszach. Wiewiórka razem z Megan pobiegła na drzewo, przez co Megan nie mogła zejść, bo się bała. Pokrzywa również się nie ruszyła z miejsca, tylko cały czas szczypała Jasona. Cindy: Ginger! Potworze, biegnij! Ginger: Chwileczkę, teraz rozmawiam. Cindy: Emm, na mecie czeka na ciebie trzeci Stanley! Cindy: (PZ) Ale wymyśliłam... Ginger: Serio?! (pobiegła z Cindy) Mitchel: A więc w grze pozostali Cindy, Max, Michael i Kelly z Jadowitych Węży, oraz Jasmine i Daniel z Żarłocznych Krokodyli... Tragedia. Wyścig Cindy na Ginger szybko dogoniła resztę. Michael'a z lisem wyprzedziła dawno, gdyż nie był zbyt szybki, a Jasmine z żukiem baaaardzo dawno. Aktualnie Daniel z królikiem, Cindy z Ginger, Max z Chackym oraz Kelly z niedźwiedziem walczyli o nietykalność. Cindy: (PZ) Jak wygram nietykalność, to będę miała je tak jakby dwie! Bo mam jeszcze figurkę Mitcha! Cindy: Chacky! Max powiedziała, że Kelly jest grubą i brzydką idiotką! Chacky: ŻŁE CO?! (zrzucił z siebie Megan i zabrał Kelly od niedźwiedzia, który uciekł i przytulił ją) Kelly: Idioto! Przez ciebie nie wygram! Pożegnaj się z programem, ćwoku! Dobiega do nich Michael z lisem, ale wywracają się o Chacky'ego, Max i Kelly. Max: Hej! Czemu Cindy skłamała?! Kelly: No widzisz, nie jest taka głupia! Na starcie Megan jest już na ziemi, Ricky siedzi i opala twarz, Jason cały poparzony moczy się w zimnym basenie z wodą, a George wylewa wiadro wody na Ricky'ego. Ricky: Aaa! Idioto! (uciekł) Mitchel: (ogląda na swojej komórce wyścig) Wygląda na to, że w grze pozostała tylko dwójka - Daniel i Cindy! No i Jasmine... Kamera pokazuje Jasmine, która jest jakieś 30 metrów od startu, nagle schodzi i udaje się na start, żuk odchodzi. Jasmine: Tragedia! Kto został w grze? Jason: Daniel i Cindy. Megan: Z taką idiotką to na pewno wygramy! George: No i właśnie tego się obawiam. ---- Cindy na Ginger oraz Daniel na króliku idą łeb w łeb. Cindy: Daniel, przepraszam... Daniel: Czego chcesz, idiotko?! Ginger: Stanleykuuu, nadchodzę! <3 Cindy: Pocałowałam cię w podziemiach... Daniel: Co?! Przebiegają przez linię mety razem. Tim: Cyknąłem fotkę, czekajcie! (przegląda aparat) Wygrywaaa!... Nie dokończył, gdyż zaczęła trząść się ziemia. Tim: Aaa! Co jest?! (wypadł mu z ręki aparat i wpadł do morza) Kurczę! Mitchel, Jasmine, Ricky, Megan, Jason oraz George przybiegli. Jasmine: Mitchelku, co się dzieje?! Mitchel: Nie mam pojęcia! Nagle przybiega Millie z wielką torbą z roślinami, a za nią stado zwierząt. Millie: Sorry, McLastern! Ale to koniec twojego show! Mitchel: Nie! Te zwierzęta są mi potrzebne! Nagle w ziemi zaczęły się robić dziury, z których tryskała woda. Mitchel: A zresztą... (wzruszył ramionami) Szybko! Wszyscy do statku! (wskazał na statek w porcie) A ty, Millie! WYLATUJESZ Z TEGO SHOW! Stażyści! Zabrać ją na łódkę luzerów! Przybiegli stażyści i razem z Mitchelem zabrali Millie do portu. Za nimi poszli uczestnicy, Tim, Chef i pozostali stażyści. Wsiedli do statku, a Mitchel wrzucił Millie na łódkę przegranych. Millie: Uciekajcie, zwierzątka! (krzyknęła, kiedy zobaczyła, że wyspa się już prawie cała zatopiła) Zwierzęta wbiegły na statek, Mitchel kliknął guzik na pilocie (Millie odleciała krzycząc) i wbiegł na statek. Mitchel: Odpływamy! Wyspa się zatopiła, ale niestety... Ciężar zwierząt sprawił, że statek też się zaczął topić. Stażyści zaczęli wyrzucać i podawać innym koła ratunkowe. Tim: Ja nie chcę umierać! Ginger: Stanleyki, nie bójcie się! Megan: Wszyscy zginiemy! Mitchel: Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy! Statek już prawie się zatopił... Mitchel: No cóż, poradzimy sobie! Na pewno... w Totalnym... Obozie!... Ech. KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!